


Always Underfoot

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 3:Christmas Market, and for Dracoharry100's prompt: Christmas Market.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Always Underfoot

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 3: [Christmas Market](https://i.imgur.com/OhI2fyU.jpg), and for Dracoharry100's prompt: Christmas Market. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Always Underfoot

~

“Where are we?” Harry asks as they land, looking around. 

“The annual Magic Christmas Market.” Draco exhales. “It appears every year at this time and has for as long I can remember. Mother used to bring me.” He smirks. “She always used to say this was where I got my love of shiny things.” 

Harry nods. “I can see why. It’s hard to know what to look at. It’s all so…busy.” 

“It can be overwhelming.” Draco squeezes Harry’s hand. “It helps if you don’t stare. Try not to focus on any single thing. Let your eyes skip over everything until you adjust.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Harry closes his eyes for a moment, then opens them again, doing as Draco suggests. Slowly, he smiles. “That’s better.” 

“Of course it is. I know all the shopping tricks.” Draco tugs him along. “Now come on, we need to get in and get out. If you stay too long you can get bedazzled.” 

“Right…” Harry blinks. “Wait, don’t you mean bewitched?” 

“No, I mean bedazzled. They’ll start hanging gold thread all over you and you’ll end up with shiny fairy dust in your hair if you’re not careful.” 

“Wizards are so weird,” Harry mutters. 

“You have no idea.” Draco grins back at him over his shoulder. “But you’ll see.” 

“Okay…” Harry frowns. “Oh, hey, why are we here and not in Diagon, anyway?”

“For interesting Christmas gifts.” Draco’s scanning the stalls. “Mother likes unusual jewellery, Father already has everything, Pansy and Blaise are impossible to buy for, so…Christmas market. There’s always something weird here.” He eyes Harry. “What are you getting your friends?” 

Harry shrugs. “The usual. Ron’s getting a new subscription to _Quidditch Weekly_ , and Hermione is getting the new edition of _The Art of Arithmancy_.” 

“Doesn’t Granger already own every book written?” 

Harry laughs. “Maybe, although I’m pretty sure she doesn’t own that one.” He pauses. “At least I hope not.” 

Draco snorts. “A book. How…predictable.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with being safe when it comes to gifts,” says Harry. “Although I’ll have you know, I can also be quite spontaneous.” 

“Oh really?” Draco grins, his clear grey eyes sparkling. “Funny, you’ve never demonstrated much spontaneity that I’ve seen.” 

“Wait, are you calling me boring?” Harry raises an eyebrow. “That sounds like a challenge, Malfoy.” 

“It absolutely is.” Draco smirks. “So, what are you going to do about it, Potter?” 

Harry fists Draco’s robes, dragging him close, and ignoring the crowd, presses their lips together, kissing the smirk off Draco’s mouth. Draco freezes for a moment, then melts, his lips opening to let Harry’s tongue plunge inside. They strain together, and it’s only the sound of someone pointedly clearing their throat that makes them move apart. 

Draco coughs and looks down, pink staining his cheeks. “Well, I must admit, that certainly was unexpected.” 

“The oddest things embarrass you,” murmurs Harry. “Given all the kinky things we’ve done together, I can’t believe a simple snog in a market can make you blush.” 

Draco huffs. “For all the kinky things we’ve explored, none of them were in full view of the public.” 

“Problem?” Harry asks coolly. “I thought we agreed we weren’t hiding this anymore?”

“Oh, we’re not,” says Draco. He raises an eyebrow. “But not hiding and deliberately engaging in exhibitionism are two different things.” 

Relaxing, Harry leans in, kissing Draco’s forehead before leaning his own against it. “It’s just snogging,” he says. “Nothing…risqué.” 

Draco rolls his eyes but allows Harry to draw him close. “Still. Perhaps we could keep the public snogging to a minimum?”

“No promises,” says Harry. “Although I did warn you I can be spontaneous. You’ve only yourself to blame.” He stares into Draco’s eyes. “Anyway, I’ve a question.” 

“What?” 

“Are we…? Am I…?” Harry sighs. 

A slow smirk spreads across Draco’s face. He draws back, eyeing Harry. “Now who’s shy?” he purrs. 

“Shut up,” Harry mutters. 

“Oh no, now you have to finish your question. Spill.” 

“Fine! Am I expected to get your parents and friends gifts?” Harry blurts out. 

Draco blinks. “That wasn’t what I thought your question was going to be.”

“Oh? What did you think I was going to ask?” 

“No idea, actually.” Draco purses his lips, looking pensive. “I don’t think you need to get anything for my friends, but my parents…” He shrugs, looking away. “If you plan to stick around for a while, it wouldn’t be a bad idea.” 

“Draco,” Harry says. “Look at me.” When Draco does, Harry says, “I’m serious about us. You should know by now I don’t do flings.”

Draco searches Harry’s eyes, slowly smiling. “Well, I have done flings,” he says, tone arch. 

Harry doesn’t smile back. “Draco,” he growls. 

“Relax.” Draco’s expression goes serious. “You…Salazar, Harry. You’re not a fling for me. I can’t do casual with you.” His cheeks go pink again. “Merlin, I can’t believe I just told you that!” 

“I’m glad you did.” Harry smiles. “So yes, I definitely plan to stick around.” Smile deepening, he steals another kiss. “Now, why don’t you try being spontaneous with your parents’ gifts, while I look around for something less boring for Ron and Hermione.” 

“Lovely.” Draco pauses. “Wait, are Granger and Weasley expecting gifts from _me_? Because if so—”

Harry laughs. “No. Definitely not.” 

Draco exhales. “Good.” He hesitates. “Although I should probably get something for Molly and Arthur.” 

Harry stares at him, his mouth dropping open. “Why?” 

“Well, they’re basically your parents, aren’t they?” Draco says, tone soft. “Plus, they should probably start getting used to having me around.” 

Beaming, Harry sweeps Draco into another kiss that leaves them both breathless. Trembling, Draco buries his face in the curve of Harry’s neck. “Damn! Will you stop doing that?” he groans.

“Nope,” says Harry, grinning ear to ear. “I think you’re just going to have to get used to it. Now, can we please finish Christmas shopping so we can go home and do some of those kinky things we were discussing earlier?” He chuckles. “Otherwise, I may be tempted to do them right here—”

“Harry!” Draco pulls back, glaring. When he sees Harry’s grin, he huffs. “Arse.” A determined look crosses his face. “Fine, let’s do this. This is clearly going to have to be my fastest shopping trip ever.” He tosses his head. “Next time I must remember not to bring my horny boyfriend.” 

“Not a chance,” Harry whispers in Draco’s ear. “I’m sticking around, remember?” 

Draco tosses him a smirk, but his eyes shine with sincerity. “I’m always going to have you underfoot? Lucky me.” 

~


End file.
